Insults and Confessions
by xXxjustbecausexXx
Summary: Oneshot. NejixTen Neji can't explain his feelings, until one day he pushes to far and is forced to. Just fluff... First fanfic, R&R would be great and much appreciated.


Insults and Confessions

"I- Wait! Tenten, don't walk away, I didn't mean that! I-I'm sorry! I- good gracious! Why me?" Neji screamed at the slowly disappering figure in front of him, which happened to be Tenten. **Why does this always happen to me? Why can't I just express my feeling like any other normal human being or ninja. Why I have to be like this?** he thought to himself.

_Flashback_

_"Thanks for coming. It's always a pleasure to have a comrade train with me, even if it is you." Neji stated. Tenten's mood went from exuberant to stoic. "So I take it you would have rather had someone else come, but no one would, so I'm your backup plan?" Tenten asked, glaring at him in the most hateful way you could imagine from the brown haired kunoichi. _

_"I- no. I'm sorry. I meant I'm glad that you are here. I don't know why I said the rest." Neji explained, carefully choosing his words. He managed to get that sentence out without insulting her. He sighed, glad he had at least once said something nice to her. _

_He had realized his feeling for her a little while ago and was trying to figure out if she felt the same way. He was never really sure, she was constantly changing around him. "Let's just forget that you said that one part and train, ok?" Tenten asked her friend. She was thinking hard about what he had just said. __**'Did he just say something nice to me? With no insult on the end? Something has got to be going on.' **_

_A thought came to her mind and she decided to acknowledge it out loud. "Neji, do... do you... like me?" she asked. _

_"I-uh-I... No. I-uh... I wouldn't ever, I mean who could like YOU?... I mean... argh." Neji stammered out. _

_Tenten focused on what he just said. '__**I mean, who could like YOU?' T**__enten felt tears forming in her eyes. She pushed back the feelings. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. She ran away from the training ground with a screaming Neji behind her, trying to stop her._

_End of Flashback_

**'Who could like YOU? Who could like me, huh? Well, sorry for wondering.' **Tenten thought to herself as she ran away from the Hyuga.

'**What the helck is my problem? I had the perfect chance to tell her, and I go and say the exact opposite?!? Oh, Kami help me. Please.' **Making his mind up, he quickly stumbled after the sobbing kunoichi. "Tenten, please wait! I'm sorry. That isn't what I meant! Please, just wait for me. I... I need to tell you something important!" tenten heard teh footsteps coming closer and the voice getting louder.

"Go away, Neji. You apparently don't feel the way I do, so just leave me alone and get on with your stupid pretty boy life." Tenten spat as she turned around to glare at her ex-best friend. "Tenten, I didn't mean that. I... it was just the spur of the moment, and I was under pressure." Neji stammered out, winded from running so fast.

"Well, I'm used to your stupid comments, so just ignore me. There isn't a need to answer the dang question anyways. We already know the answer, as you so 'politely' quoted earlier." Tenten screeched at him.

Neji braved taking a step towards her and Tenten went to bring her fist up. Neji quickly grabbed her arm around the wrist and did the most astonishing ever.

He kissed Tenten.

Tenten's eyes widened at the sudden change of action but then warmed up to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back fiercly, with as much passion as she could muster. Neji, surprised at her reaction began kissing her back roughly and they soon broke apart, gasping for air.

"Tenten, I love you. I can't live without you. That is what I have been dying to say for ages, but haven't had enough courage." Neji whispered to the girl who was now wrapped around him.

She sighed heavily and said, "Neji, I've loved you for so long. Thank you for everything." Neji hugged her tightly and they then walked hand in hand to the Hyuga palace, not caring about the many eyes staring at them in the market AND at the mansion. Neji didn't care about the opinions of his elders, especially since he had finally found the girl that was perfect for him.


End file.
